


Duchy of Fallen Lights

by PaxDuane



Category: October Daye Series - Seanan McGuire, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aizawa Shouta is a Cait Sidhe, Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - No Quirks (My Hero Academia), Alternate Universe - October Daye Fusion, Aoyama Yugo is a changeling, Ashido Mina is a changeling, Bakugou Katsuki is OOC for the original universe, Gen, Hizashi is a Banshee, I BLAME MY FRIENDS FOR THIS, Izuku is mixed blood, Kaminari Denki is a changeling, Kouda Koji is a merlin, Kurogiri and Thirteen are siblings, Kurogiri is mixed blood, Nedzu is a Cu Sidhe, No I'm not tagging what Yagi is just yet, Shinsou Hitoshi is a Cait Sidhe, Shuuzenji Chiyo | Recovery Girl is a Roane, Tags updated as story is updated, The Sea Witch is here and I love her, Thirteen is Tuatha de Dannan, Todoroki Shouto is a merlin, Tokoyami Fukikage is a changeling, Tsuyu is a changeling, UA is filled with Fae, Warning applies to chapter 10 only, Yes I'm going to tag what everyone is, a love triangle as written by Jane Austen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-07-27 16:57:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16223381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaxDuane/pseuds/PaxDuane
Summary: 200 years after October Daye finds the truth out about her family in San Francisco, in a world where quirks don't exist, across the world Midoriya Izuku is a fifteen year old mixed blood fae who gets roped into taking the UA entrance exam. There's a mystery at the school, tied to the blood and the sea.Fusion/Crossover with October Daye series by Seanan McGuire, but primarily a BNHA fic. OD worldbuilding will be explained as the story goes on.





	1. The Entrance Exam

**Author's Note:**

  * For [words-writ-in-starlight (Gunmetal_Crown)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gunmetal_Crown/gifts).



> *groans* I blame Starlight. And Seanan McGuire. And Horikoshi. Entire work is planned, updates will be sporadic though (*looks at _Heaven in a Glass Jar_ , work, research for the exhibit, and my two MG novels that need to be written*).   
> Set 200 years after the events of the October Daye series.

UA is one of the most famous schools in Japan, filled with geniuses and rich people. For the top two classes, four students get in on recommendation and sixteen come from the entrance exam. There are other classes, of course, more specialized. There are three classes of inventors and three of future accountants and secretaries. But the exam has different tests for those classes, you go through different doors.

Midoriya Izuku knows all of this, because he did his research the moment his childhood friend decided to be the first person in their middle school to get into UA. Kacchan was the smartest human that Izuku knew, he could do it. And if Izuku pushed a little good luck charm he bartered off a merlin down the street into his friend’s blazer before he went through the main exam door? Well, Bakugou Katsuki didn’t believe in magic.

It was a safe bet.

Kacchan is in the door and Izuku is about to head out to the courtyard to wait when something in the wind catches his attention. It’s magic, of course. Not much else would catch his attention at this point. It’s blood on the wind and it smells  _ old _ .

“Hey, kid, come on, we’re starting,” a dead-eyed procter says, grabbing his shoulder and maneuvering him inside.

Izuku finds himself in an auditorium, Kacchan visible a few rows down, taking the UA entrance exam. 

His mother is going to kill him.

“Fill out your application on the top with your emergency contacts, your district number, middle school name, and personal name,” the procter grumbles, just loud enough for the back rows to hear him thanks to the microphone. It doesn’t seem like he should be the person doing this. “When you’re done, seal it with the sticker provided and drop it in the box by the door.”

Izuku can’t escape until the test is complete. With his blood, with his too-big green eyes, it would be harder to bomb it. He was to do his best. He picks up the provided pencil and starts the test seconds after everyone else.

That’s the kind of blood that makes up Izuku, according to his fully Roane mother. He doesn’t have the prophecy, not in total. He has to talk himself through everything, even if the talking is in his head. It also lets him pick things up very quickly.

It might not be all in his head right now, though, judging by the look the kid next to him is sending him through his glasses. He’s probably mumbling, but thankfully he does that in Irish Gaelic.

When he checks, because he should check where he is, and he’s on the last page. He looks around and the glasses kid (human) still has a third of his test to go. The girl in front of him, her brown hair bobbing as she scribbles (also human), has a little less than half. Two rows ahead of her, a girl with oil slick black hair (fae, changeling, merrow?) is going back over her answers.

Kacchan gets up and drops his book in the box, then heads out. To find Izuku.

Izuku mumbles his way through the last page, seals the test, and drops it in the box, heading outside to find Kacchan before he gets angry that Izuku kind of disappeared on him.

He’s still processing everything, though, and that distraction from earlier pings back in his mind and he’s mumbling wildly so instead of finding Kacchan, he runs headfirst into a blonde man with headphones on and a weird little mustache (fae, fae, fae, Banshee). The man steadies him and starts signing to him, an apologetic smile on his face. 

Izuku catches the movements, lets the Roane blood take over, and manages to sign back that he took the test accidentally and is looking for the friend he escorted. He makes the sign for “pomeranian” before he can think about it and the Banshee laughs, loudly.

“Maybe you’ll get in,” the Banshee murmurs, voice rushing through the floor of the hall. “I think I saw him head to the bathrooms. The vending machines are the opposite way, so you should grab some snacks and let him believe what he can.” The Banshee pauses. “You’re a Roane, yeah?” he asks it in Irish Gaelic.

“Half,” Izuku replies in kind. 

The Banshee frowns. 

“Mixed,” Izuku says.

The Banshee nods, everything clicking in place for him. “I’m Yamada Hizashi, I teach English here. I was supposed to procter but… You know how some of these things go.”

Izuku thinks of his mother and her troubles holding down a normal job when she’s constantly calling out because someone in Court wants her take on something. He nods.

“You were saying something about a distraction? How you got dragged in?”

Izuku stops, freezes. “Uh, blood in the air. It was...distracting. It smelled old.”

Yamada-sensei frowns. “Like old blood or  _ old  _ blood.”

“ _ Old _ .”

He nods, frowning, and pulls out his phone, typing something out and sending it. “We’ve got some elders around. Don’t worry about it.”

Izuku nods.

“And good luck,” Yamada-sensei says, ruffling Izuku’s hair. “Go get those snacks.”

Izuku waits as Yamada-sensei heads in to take over for the dead-eyed procter, then heads in the direction he was pointed to.

He gets melon bread, a couple sodas, and a two boxes of strawberry pocky, then heads back to look for Kacchan.

Kacchan looks ready to explode, until Izuku tosses him the pocky.

“How’d it go?” Izuku asks.

Kacchan snorts. “It was so easy. I bet even you could pass that test.”

Izuku laughs, worry threading it. “Well we should get ho--.” 

Again, the smell of blood on the wind. The snacks drop from his hands and he turns about, looking for the source. It smells like rot and pain and power and fairytales. 

“It smells like a Firstborn,” Izuku murmurs, the Gaelic words flowing off his tongue as his blood catches up with itself. 

“Izuku? Hey, Deku,” Kacchan says, shaking him. “What are you doing? You having a fit or something?”

Izuku blinks over at his friend, his very human friend who sometimes misreads his name when he spazzes out but ignores every instinct that screams “not human” about Izuku because there’s no way magic or Fae could be real.

“Sorry,” Izuku mutters, smiling and rubbing the back of his neck. “I just, uh, remembered something.”

“What was it?”

Izuku looks the way the wind came, frowning. “I think it’s something that’s better to forget. So how long until you hear back, do you think?”

“Couple of weeks, according to last year’s accepted students,” Kacchan says. “I’m gonna miss you, you nerd.” He wraps an arm around Izuku’s shoulders. “So let’s make the best of this year!”

They pick the snacks back up and open the sodas, which fizz half of themselves out from the rough treatment. By the time they’re heading away from the school, others are flitting out the front doors too.

A tired-looking black cat stares at Izuku from the top of the gate, so he gives it a little salute. Soon, it’s joined by a younger, very violet looking Russian Blue.

Cait Sidhe.

It looks like UA is a hub, a neutral center between the Court of Starlit Cats and the Duchy of Fallen Lights. Interesting.

Izuku puts it in the back of his mind, ready for a warning later when he’s stopped pretending that he’s Kacchan’s faerie bride. They don’t have that kind of relationship, but Kacchan’s teasing and insufferable nature is the closest that Izuku gets to being human.

It’s a relationship built on half truths and Kacchan’s ability to disbelieve, not quite playing faerie bride, but still… 

It hurts his reputation, sometimes. With the Duchy, he’s given free reign as the son of the Duke’s Roane friend and a disappeared Daoine Sidhe, and a young one at that. He’s only fifteen, and his mother’s only about a hundred. Everyone, he knows, hopes he’ll grow out of it.

Looking at Kacchan, he’s not sure what could make him grow out of it.


	2. The First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Inko panics early because prophecy powers.

Izuku arrives home, waves to Kacchan who’s going in next door, already yelling at his mother and being yelled at in turn. Izuku smiles, braces himself, and goes in the front door.

His mother, Inko, is sobbing.

“Sorry,” he says, rubbing the back of his head. “Happy or sad tears?”

“I-zu-ku,” she cries. “You’re getting into UA! You said you were just going to go with Katsuki for moral support!”

“Is Kacchan getting in?”

“Of course he is,” his mother says, her tears stopping as she stares it him with clear, too-big green eyes. “I checked that when he first said he wanted to go. But now  _ you’re  _ going to be going too and I’m so proud!”

Izuku laughs. “Thanks Okaa-san.”

Izuku got his Roane blood from his mother, obviously. In his first notebook on the Fae, one written in Irish Gaelic and hidden on top of his bookshelf, he had the entry for them on the first page. 

**_Roane_ ** _ : Seal shapechangers, with green eyes too big to be human and a gift for prophecy. Descendents of the Firstborn known as the Luidaeg, the Sea Witch. After nearly dying out, they had a resurgence two centuries before Midoriya Izuku’s birth.  _

“But why did you take the test?” she asks. “I thought you were going to go to the district school and work on the Duchy notebook.”

He pauses, thinking through the day. “Something distracted me and a procter dragged me in. It was blood on the wind. But, like, it felt old. Really old.”

Inko frowns, eyes narrowing. “You could tell just from the wind? It must have something to do with your father.”

The second entry in Izuku’s notebook was for his father’s people...Or at least who his mother had told him his father’s people were.

**_Daoine Sidhe_ ** _ : Power-hungry, love-less Fae who can ride the blood of others to determine many things. Descendents of the Firstborn Eira Rosynhwyr, the originator of the Snow White story and creator of elf-shot.  _

Izuku huffs. “Probably. It’s just, I don’t know… It smelled important. Not just Firstborn important, because it was definitely a Firstborn, but also… Important.”

The Firstborn were profiled in Izuku’s second notebook, though it was incomplete. So many of the Firstborn were dead and their descendants drifting or extinct. Mostly Maeve’s people. There was also barely any information on those that were still around.

Inko hums in return. “Well, maybe it’s the combination of our blood. It’s such a rare combination. I’ll ask Chiyo-obaa-san.”

“She’s the expert,” Izuku agrees, grunting and heading to his room. There’s a thumping in his left temple, like a vision wants to come out, but he needs paper and a pen and pounding music to get those out. “I’ve gotta…” he gestures to his temple.

“Of course, dear.”

In his bedroom, which he papers with sketches of relatives, friends of his mother, and ocean views and Namor the Submariner comic covers and original woodcuts from a recent illustrated Grimm’s Fairytales, that holds bookshelves filled with notebooks and carved wooden sculptures he occasionally makes because it’s something to do with his hands, he sits down with a notebook (titled #14: Visions) and a color changing gel pen and a voice recorder off to the side and headphones in his ears that blare club music.

Then he starts to write.

The voice recorder is there in case he mumbles something instead of writing it, to be decoded on his next free day, but for the most part he can get these down by writing.

As the words pour out of his mouth and his pen, the vision takes shape behind his eyes. It’s Faerie, obviously, and there’s an ocean on his left and a cliff to his right. On top of the cliff, there’s a shining, shining, golden smile like a giant sunflower. In the tide’s hiss, there’s matted dark hair and shining, shining, green eyes. Far down the beach, three figures walk away from him. On the air was the scent of summer, and winter, and blood. The shining, shining, green eyes disappear, but the sunflower stays and watches. The three figures disappear, then the sunflower disappears, almost in the same direction.

Then something pulls him into the sea and he comes up and up and up out of the music and the writing and he’s back in his room, with a full description of the vision and theories written out in front of him. He frowns and rubs his temples.

“It alwas has to hurt, doesn’t it,” he mumbles.

Sometimes he wishes he was more like his mother, that he could just have the visions and not need to spit them out like he does. 

He puts #14 back on the bookshelf and collapses on his bed to nap.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually have chapter 3 done, but I'll post it later on. One good thing about working in a school is we get Plan hours and mine is right after lunch so I have an hour and a half to write. So expect more of DoFL and HiaGJ. Because I'm trash.


	3. UA 1-A!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His first day at UA is not what Izuku expected.

The acceptance letter comes first, hand-delivered by Chiyo-obaa-san, who wears the same look on her face as when Inko and Izuku had told her he was going to be taking high school easy to focus on getting ready to work of the Duchy.

Chiyo-obaa-san was one of the first Roane of the new generation, remade by a Faerie Knight from the skins of Selkies over two hundred years ago. She’s not actually Inko’s mother, who was ripped from the world by an iron knife twenty five years before Izuku’s father even set foot in Japan, but she was the one who taught Inko everything and in turn taught Izuku everything.

“Be wary of your homeroom teacher,” Chiyo-obaa-san says, grinning and seeing with her half-milky eyes. Cursed, the Duchy whispered about her. Chiyo-obaa-san doesn’t care though. She knows more than anyone. “He’s a bit cranky. And try not to use Court etiquette in class.”

“Is he someone I would use Court etiquette for?” Izuku asks. “I already met Yamada-sensei.”

Chiyo-obaa-san snorts. “Knowing you? Yes. At least it doesn’t come out in Japanese.”

Izuku scowled at her.

“How are your notebooks?” she asks, listening for a bit before leaving to pass notice of his acceptance to UA onto the rest of the Duchy.

When the school finds out, and congratulates Bakugou Katsuki and Midoriya Izuku on their acceptance to one of the most prestigious schools in Japan, at the same time, it’s the worst thing they could have done.

“What.” Kacchan says, voice flat and dangerous. “He got in too? How? He didn’t even take the test!”

Izuku huffs quietly. “Actually I got pulled in by the proctor before I could head out front. He made me take the test.”

Kacchan turns and stares at him, vibrating with fury.

“I didn’t do it on purpose!” Izuku insists.

The teacher who congratulated them shrugs and leaves Izuku to Kacchan’s anger.

Izuku runs.

***

Izuku keeps running until it’s the first day at UA, and then he’s running to put everything on right and head out the door. His mother stops him, tells him she’s proud, and then he’s off.

The school is huge, despite its small population, because of all the utilities it has. There’s a pool, a baseball diamond, a track, a court used for basketball and volleyball, and several smaller versions of important buildings. The UN, the Diet, a few notable companies who each have three floors of mock offices in a skyscraper.

The classrooms are easy enough to find.

The boy with the glasses who Izuku sat next to during the test is there, trying to get Kacchan to get his feet off the desk. So is the brown haired human girl and the merrow changeling. Glasses boy looks at him and shoots over.

“Iida Tenya, Somei Academy,” he says, hand out to introduce himself. “You were my seat-mate at the exam. I had trouble concentrating with your mumbling. Do you do that all the time?”

“So what if he does?” a cool, silk voice drawls from behind Izuku. “If it helps him, it’s good. I was behind you guys and didn’t have any trouble.”

Izuku turns to thank the guy talking and stops abrupptly because _fae, fae, Cait Sidhe, full fae_. “Uh, yeah, thanks. Sorry about the mumbling, it’s how I work through things. Usually, if I’m not off balance, then it’ll all be in my head, though.”

The Cait Sidhe, a tall boy with a sweet face and shockingly lavender hair and eyes and _oh_ , this was the cat that showed up on the gate after the test, smirks. He has deep bags under his eyes, and his smirk is very My Neighbor Totoro.

A file hits the back of the Cait Sidhe’s head, smooshing his hair down. “I hope you’re not trying to make friends, there. We have introductions and then, ugh, orientation to get through,” a gravelly voice asks.

A man with long, curly black hair and stubble and the same bags under his eyes, a bit taller that Lavender stands there and Izuku sees why Chiyo-obaa-san warned him now.

_Fae, fae, Cait Sidhe, King of the Starlit Cats, holy shit._

A terrified smile creeps onto Izuku’s face. He’s met Aizawa before. Once. Izuku had been at a mediation between Aizawa and the Duke and _that’s where Lavender gets the Totoro grin from_.

He was just making small talk with the heir to the Court of the Starlit Cats.

“Sir,” Izuku says, bowing deeply, nearly too deeply before Lavender grips his wrist and he catches himself.

Aizawa looks at him and frowns, his eyes searching Izuku’s face like he’s trying to put a name to it and _holy shit this is his teacher and he has his full name_ ** _why_**.

They all step inside and Izuku looks about, catching glimpses of other changelings ( _Candela, Ravenmay, Tylwyth Teg, Aes Sidhe_ ) and a couple merlins.

“Seats,” Aizawa says, looking over them.

Izuku ends up in front, by a window, next to Lavender.

“I’m Aizawa,” the Cait Sidhe king says, and then very purposefully adds, “Shouta. I’m your homeroom teacher. Now, lets go around the room before we have to go listen to the other teachers talk about what a _great year_ this is going to be.” His sarcasm is very obvious.

Izuku appreciates the Name. He also gets Names from everyone else. The Cait Sidhe heir, Lavender, is Shinsou Hitoshi. The merrow changeling is Asui Tsuyu. Candela-Kaminari Denki. Ravenmay-Tokoyami Fukikage. Tylwyth Teg-Aoyama Yugo. Aes Sidhe-Ashido Mina. Ashido and Tokoyami both have glamours up, because Tokoyami apparently thinks having his head shifted is the best way to live his life and Ashido is just _pink_ under the glamour. The merlins are Kouda Koji and Todoroki Shouto. And they all have Izuku’s Name too.

As for the humans, he finds out that the brown haired girl is named Uraraka Ochaco. She seems friendly, and walks on the other side of him as Shinsou as they head to orientation, chattering about what classes will be like.

Aizawa walks backwards, watching them, his eyes flitting to each fae-blooded member of his class, and he sighs.

Izuku has no idea how he got into teaching but he guesses that this wasn’t the goal.

They all end up in the same auditorium that the testing was in, but closer to the front as there’s less than half the people around then there were at the test.

Somehow, Izuku ends up between Shinsou and Aizawa which obviously wasn’t in any of their plans but the orientation speech starts before they can move.

It ends up being for the best.

First on stage is Yamada-sensei, who introduces himself very loudly. He must have been recovering from Duchy work the day Izuku met him. Then, he introduces the principal, a short old man called Nedzu who is definitely fae and definitely a Cu Sidhe judging by both his aura and the way Shinsou and Aizawa’s hackles raise as he talks. In the dim light of the auditorium, Izuku notices that Aizawa has a sneer on his face.

Then, a very tall man with wild yellow hair comes to the stage and Yamada-sensei introduces him as Yagi-sensei, the new Vice Principal.

Izuku stares at the man, eyes locking onto him, and the smell of blood fills his nose.

 _Old blood._ **_Firstborn_ ** _blood._ **_Important_ ** _blood._

Everything goes black, and when he starts coming back to consciousness he can hear the sea, or at least someone humming its song. He opens his eyes and blinks away the blury vision to look at Chiyo-obaa-san.

Huh, nurse’s office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with this, we're caught up on what I've written.


	4. As If Someone Threw A Piece Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku wakes up in the nurse's office and no one has all the puzzle pieces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M'trash, I adore this concept, I'm doing my outline/plot justice, but I just realized there are going to be several side stories that take place after Certain Events and anyways this should be a wild ride. (I should be writing my original stuff but oh well)

Chiyo-obaa-san is sitting at her desk, going through paperwork and humming the song of the sea. When Izuku glances around the room, he notices Shinsou on the chair next to him. He’s not in cat form, he doesn’t have any of the features mixed at all, but he’s still mostly curled up on the chair, arms around knees and feet tucked under the arm of the chair. He’s asleep, which he looks like he needs.

Izuku isn’t sure why the heir to the Court of Starlit Cats is the one sitting by his sickbed, and for a minute he’s not even sure why he’s in the nurse’s office at all before he remembers the smell of blood filling his nose in a dim auditorium. 

“I passed out?” he asks, very quietly, trying not to wake the Cait Sidhe. 

Her hum changes pitch, focuses out and takes on a note that says, “ _ Yes, you did, and I’m very disappointed but also very confused and concerned. _ ”

“Why does that blood do that?” Izuku mumbles to himself. “Is it just that it’s a Firstborn? Or is it that my brain thinks it is important? Why would it even be important besides being a Firstborn, why is there a difference? What does this have to do with my dad? Does it have anything to do with my dad? Who is the Firstborn whose blood I’m smelling--?”

“Midoriya,” Chiyo-obaa-san interrupts. “A Firstborn’s blood?”

Izuku jerks out of his mumbling. “Ah, yeah.”

Chiyo-obaa-san’s eyebrows come together.

Shinsou stirs next to Izuku’s cot, blinking tiredly at him and then uncurling himself. “Hey, you scared Aizawa-sensei pretty bad. Glad you’re up.”

“Shuuzenji-sensei, how long was I out?” Izuku asks. 

“Two hours. Shinsou got about an hour of sleep.”

“Cat nap,” the lavender haired fae jokes. “But do we know what happened?”

Chiyo-obaa-san frowns. “Izuku you were saying something about your father?”

“Yeah,” he nods, “Mom told me he was a Daoine Sidhe so I’ve trained with blood magic. It’s not unexpected, but this is...I’m not sure why I’m having this reaction.”

“We don’t know a lot about how Daoine Sidhe and Roane blood reacts,” she admits. “Maybe something about the prophecy abilities mixing with your ability to ride blood is causing you to identify things strangely and then you black out before you can get a prophecy.”

Izuku shakes his head. “I don’t know. That blood in the air, it was the same that distracted me before the exam.”

Shinsou raises an eyebrow. “But you managed to get through the exam fine.”

“I don’t know what’s going on. Mom couldn’t see anything, so I figured it was nothing I needed to worry about.” Izuku gulps. “But this seems…”

“It’s worrying,” the old Roane agrees. “Shinsou, you need to drag Midoriya aside after class and you two need to fill Aizawa in. I’ll do my own investigating, but he’s always been better at it when it comes to things I can’t see.”

“Of course, Shuuzenji-sensei, but,” Shinsou starts to ask or interject something, but then the door to the nurse’s office bursts open. 

Kacchan’s at the head, followed by Uraraka and Iida, but Asui and Ashido are also hovering behind them.

“Aizawa-sensei said he got a text that you were awake!” Ashido says, grinning and shooting him a peace sign.

Shinsou has the nerve to look sheepish.

“Yeah it was just…” Izuku pauses, looking to Chiyo-obaa-san for an answer.

“Something with his blood, so let’s call in anemia for now,” she says, going back to her paperwork. “Take it easy today, Midoriya.”

Shinsou stretches in his seat, lean muscle flexing, then gets up and holds a hand out to Izuku and helps him out of the bed. 

His legs are shaky enough, the humans will probably buy anemia.

Shinsou’s grip on his hand tightens, pulling him closer and steadying him. 

“Come on, Aizawa said we could all go early if we did something as a class,” Uraraka says.

“Ah, actually, I need to talk to him before I leave,” Izuku said, grinning apologetically. “We can meet up with you?”

Kacchan cocks his head, then looks at Shinsou and their hands, and scoffs. “You better be quick.”

“We’ll be at the ice cream place by the closest train station,” Iida tells them, straightforward and businesslike. “We can wait if you need us to.”

“No, we won’t be long,” Shinsou assures him, a slight purr in his voice. The purr is far too close to Chiyo-obaa-san’s sea-song for Izuku to not notice. Cait Sidhe mixed with Siren?

Kacchan scoffs again, turns on his heel, and leads the humans away. The changelings look between the two groups, but eventually wave and head out.

As Shinsou helps Izuku back out into the hall, he asks, “You planning to be a faerie bride, there?” Of course he notice Kacchan, and he’s probably heard some things.

Izuku frowns. “I mean, it’s not out of the question,” he says, and then he’s pressed to the wall, lavender eyes meeting his.

“You’re barely a generation from when they’d hide your skins,” the Cait Sidhe hisses.

Izuku pushes back, and Shinsou goes easily. “But they can’t anymore, and he wouldn’t do that anyways.”

“Because he wouldn’t dare think that or because he doesn’t believe?” Shinsou asks.

Izuku’s shoulders slump and he doesn’t speak again until they’re face to face with Aizawa and explaining what clues they have on what happened.

“I’ll do some digging,” the older Cait Sidhe says. 

“Oh, uh, Aizawa-sam-sensei. Shinsou-kun isn’t fully Cait Sidhe, is he?” Izuku asks.

Shinsou freezes. A bit of revenge for on their way over.

Aizawa hums. “He’s Cait Sidhe enough to stand as a royal and an heir, even as young as he is. But no. He’s not.” Aizawa shakes his head, black hair falling over his eyes. “You two are going to be problem children, like this. I should have let Kan take you, Hitoshi. But that’s in another time; go enjoy your half day.”

“Sensei?” Izuku says, pausing. “Did you give us a half day because I blacked out?”

Aizawa smirks. “Get out of here.”

They do.

***

Ice cream with classmates isn’t abnormal for Izuku. Kacchan and some of the other students would drag him along. But this is the first time where his attention is pulled from Kacchan’s exploits or another human’s words by glimpses of glamour in the corners of his eyes and little magics done by merlins and muttered Irish Gaelic curses. 

For arriving late, Shinsou is shoved next to him in a booth, and Izuku is a little annoyed. But the Cait Sidhe is talking with Ashido and Kaminari, leaving Izuku to try and ease his way into something friendly with the humans at the table.

Iida seems to be decompressing, despite close contact with an excited redhead that Izuku remembers introduced himself as Kirishima. Uraraka keeps smiling and smiling, though she’s absolutely savage. Todoroki is quiet, reliant on magic for quite a few things but in a babyish, self-taught way. Kouda is a lot more structured. Sero, another human, has a lot of smiles but something seems empty in them. 

Kacchan seems to be holding court over them, with Uraraka as his balance in a way Izuku never could be. 

Shinsou leans against him, grounding him back into reality, though the lavender haired fae keeps up his own conversations.

It’s welcome, and Izuku’s earlier annoyance fades. He’s never been around another full fae his age. He’s never been around so many changelings.

UA is shaping up to be a lot different than he thought.

 


	5. A Puzzle Piece Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things continue in a way Izuku's not sure how to feel about, and then a trip to the school run observatory and planetarium turns terrifying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While setting up these chapter notes, I made a spooder friend. He liked my laptop. Anyways, onto the chapter, as we start to get places finally.

Classes the next day pull by slowly. The rest of the class meets Yamada-sensei, their English teacher, who occasionally calls on Izuku and Shinsou in Irish Gaelic if they get distracted or just to be funny. They meet Kayama-sensei, their history teacher, who Izuku reads as a Daoine Sidhe changeling. Ishiyama-sensei is their very human, very beefy Modern Literature teacher. Kiritsu-sensei is another human, though his grin might come from something inhuman, and he teaches math.

Between classes, Kacchan attempts to pull Izuku into conversations with his friend group, which seems to be half of the humans in class. The other humans also try to befriend him. At the same time, the changelings all hover about him and Shinsou, discussing things through pieces of paper. It’s weird, Izuku thinks, because some of the changelings (Kaminari and Ashido) have personalities that would better suit being around Kacchan and some of the humans have personalities that would better suit being around others. 

He ends up spending most breaks, and eventually lunch, with Shinsou because he can’t decide who to sit with. They sit on a windowsill, sharing sushi that Aizawa keeps in the teacher’s fridge.

“Sorry about yesterday,” Shinsou says after a while, in Irish Gaelic. “It’s just…” He pauses, scoffs. “Look, it’s just he doesn’t seem like that great a guy, more like the guy that would put up a lot of fuss when you had to leave. That kind of fuss gets us killed.”

Yamada-sensei is passing by and steals some of the sushi. “This is Aizawa’s, yeah?”

They nod.

“It’ll be fine.” Then Yamada-sensei leans against the wall next to them and joins in their conversation. “So what’s getting us killed?”

Izuku looks down at the sushi and pokes at its tray. “My relationship with Kacchan...With Bakugou Katsuki… It’s a lot like a faerie bride relationship.”

Yamada-sensei lets out a low, piercing whistle. “Kid, that’s not a bad kind of relationship. I’ve played faerie bride before, and recently too. But...I think Shinsou’s right. Bakugou is a smart kid, he likes logic and for things to go his way. If you play it out to the end, whatever he does to try and find you will bring heat down on us.” He pauses. “But this is high school. No one expects these relationships to last forever. You want to play faerie bride with him? This is the safest place to do it.”

Izuku mulls it over. “I don’t even know if that’s what I want, you know? I’m mixed blood, not a changeling. I didn’t get the Choice. I don’t even know why Mom has been in the human world and not the Duchy, why I have gotten to play human all this time…”

“A lot of us like the human world,” Shinsou says, popping a tuna sashimi into his mouth. “Even if we don’t play faerie bride. Oji-san...Aizawa-sensei, he says it’s like a big game of faerie bride. We’re everyone’s faerie bride. It lowers the stakes, because we’re not attached mainly to one person.”

“And the Duchy isn’t the best environment to grow up in,” Yamada-sensei adds. “Not in the last couple of decades. The Duke’s hold on power is pretty tenuous, and it causes tensions. Not everyone likes having the Roane back, helping Courts. Not everyone likes having the Dochas Sidhe running around, even if there are only four or five of them and one is mad and the other is caring for the mad one. Throw that in with how the Duke has been governing, and it makes Musutafa a much safer place than the knowes around here.”

“Ugh, politics,” Shinsou grunts. “I’m glad I’m Cait Sidhe.”

“Yeah, you just have to survive the fights,” Izuku shoots back.

Shinsou grins. “I always do.”

“You got an offer from the Saint Petersburg Court the other day, didn’t you?” Yamada-sensei asks. “You get those kinds of things all the time.”

“It’s formality; they know I’m Aizawa’s heir. I’m not leaving anytime soon.”

People are starting to come back into the halls, so they say goodbye to Yamada-sensei and go back to the classroom, taking a detour to put the rest of Aizawa’s sushi in the teachers’ fridge.

Kacchan glares heavily and them when they enter.

***

That’s how it goes, for the first couple of weeks, and then Aizawa decides they’re taking a field trip. Everyone gets permission slips signed by their parents or guardians, and they use a Saturday (a whole Saturday, not just the half day it’s supposed to be) to go to the planetarium and observatory affiliated with the school.

They’re greeted by a short changeling, Tuatha de Dannan, who Aizawa introduces as Thirteen.

“I run the place,” Thirteen says, smile as pure as sunshine. “So you guys get the whole tour… But isn’t there supposed to be someone else here, Aizawa-senpai?”

Aizawa pauses, then curses. “Yamada was supposed to come but he’s...he blew out his voice again. I forgot, since it was sudden and you know how they don’t tell me these things.”

Thirteen nods. “But there should still be…”

Aizawa waves away their concern. “I’ll call Yagi. He’s the only one that can probably get away. Nedzu would make excuses and send them anyways. Kids, don’t mob Thirteen and obey them until I get back.”

Thirteen points out all of the necessary features to the class (water fountains, bathrooms, snack machines) then leads them into the planetarium. 

Izuku and Shinsou end up on aisle seats across the aisle from each other, near the middle, and Thirteen ends up coming to sit by Izuku as the show starts.

It’s a view of the American sky, and the sounds are soothing if unfamiliar. Everything is going fine, until there’s a creak of a door and Aizawa-sensei and Yagi-sensei come back in.

Izuku tries to focus on the stars, and he does a pretty good job. He manages to keep himself focused for half the show. But then the smell of blood is too powerful, too intense, too important and he can feel tears running down his cheeks and his vision starts going black around the edges and Thirteen grabs him and and and

It’s like he’s pulling one of those slime toys off of someone’s face. He remembers having to do just that in elementary school, when one of Kacchan’s friend threw one at one of the girls and Izuku was the one to help calm her and get the goo off of her. It’s exactly like that, only he’s not physically pulling, or cleaning, or anything.

He can’t tell if it’s him or Thirteen screaming, or if it’s someone else or everyone. 

Shinsou’s arms, familiar only by their aura, wrap around his waist and pull. 

He can feel it, his own glamour dropping, everyone’s glamours dropping as he clings to Shinsou like a lifeline. In a moment, Yagi’s up front, murmuring in Irish Gaelic, and Aizawa is beside him, trying to calm everyone in Japanese.

The glamours flicker back on. The lights come on.

“It was just a mess up with the projection, one of my interns must have changed something,” Thirteen insists to the class as they calm. “A prank.” Thirteen’s eyes are copper and mercury now, shifting and running. 

They aren’t a changeling anymore and Izuku doesn’t know what happened.

“Midoriya and I are right by a speaker so it got us first,” Thirteen continues. “Midoriya, you don’t look so good. I think you need to see Shuzenji-san.” There’s a begging tone, a tone that doesn’t know how to say the words, to ask the questions, in front of all of the kids.

“Yeah,” Izuku says softly. “I think I do.”

“Take my car,” Yagi says, in the distance, to Aizawa. His words vibrate. “I’ll return the rest of the students in the bus.”

Aizawa comes over, pulls Shinsou and Izuku up, and gives Thirteen a worried look. Then, they leave.

Chiyo-obaa-san is unhappy, is worried, is confused, but it’s like there’s a puzzle piece that’s finally slotted into place.

“Your father wasn’t Daoine Sidhe,” she says, Aizawa and Shinso still there and Midoriya Inko sitting next to Izuku on one of the cots. “He was Dochas Sidhe. Pure blooded, as can happen with them. It doesn’t matter who his father was, he can become pure blooded. Just like you made Thirteen pure blooded.”

“I didn’t mean to,” Izuku insists. “I didn’t know what was going on, I don’t know how…”

“The Dochas Sidhe are the ones who are supposed to find Oberon, to bring the King and Queens home,” Inko whispers. “Being around Firstborn blood awakened his abilities. But why was he around Firstborn blood?”

Chiyo-obaa-san and Aizawa flinch.

“Yagi Toshinori is a Firstborn,” Chiyo-obaa-san says, finally. “And due to an incident many, many, many years ago--he’s constantly bleeding. He coughs up blood, it coats his throat. No one could have expected this… We can’t See with the Firstborns. And no one expected a Dochas Sidhe to be in Japan.”

They all nod.

“So how do I control it?” Izuku asks.

“It’ll take practice and study,” Chiyo-obaa-san says. “I think it’s best if you talk to Thirteen. Apologize, ask them some questions. I don’t know of anyone who can help, no one I’d ask anyways, but that brother of theirs…”

“Brother?”

Chiyo-obaa-san waves him off. “Don’t get hurt, Izuku, and try to be careful about being around Yagi.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This actually deviated from my outline a little, but it's still working. We're still on track *Midoriya Izuku smile of purity*
> 
> In other news, I love Thirteen. So much. And wish they were more than a two-chapter cameo.  
> Also, in case you haven't guessed, this is the October Daye version of USJ.


	6. Questioning Only Gets You Places If You Ask the Right Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which blood makes lines to follow, until names are given and questions are left unasked and unanswered.

Thirteen ends up finding Izuku before Izuku can even go searching for them. His classmates come in, briefly, then leave before they come in. Obstentiably to get checked out.

“I’m so sorry,” Izuku insists, as soon as the now-pureblooded Tuatha de Dannan comes in.

Thirteen nods, takes Izuku’s hands in their own gloved ones. “You didn’t know, did you?”

He shakes his head. “No, no one had any idea. My father left before I was born, and he never told my mother what he was. She assumed Daoine. She was wrong, though…”

Thirteen grimaces. “You need someone who knows how the Dochas Sidhe work, so this won’t happen to anyone else… I’m so lost now. My abilities were never the strongest, and now they’re overwhelming. I’m not stable, my lips keep reaching for a tongue I don’t know…”

“We’ll teach you Irish Gaelic,” Inko promises. “It’s the least we can do. Now, Chiyo-san told us about a brother of yours?”

Thirteen grimaces. “Kurogiri, is what he’s called. You know how we go.”

Inko nods, she knows well how that goes even if her son doesn’t yet.

Izuku shrugs, he’s seen enough.

“He’s mixed blood. The same mother as mine, Tuatha de Dannan. But his father was a Bannick. Titania and Maeve, Summer and Winter. That mix doesn't let powers work correctly and...well he could be mad, but he does a good job at hiding it. He’s chosen to stay on this plane, instead of Faerie. He’s more accepted, he’s more free...He doesn’t have to call much on his power, which is twisted, to make a living.”

“What does he do?” Izuku asks.

Thirteen grins, with a hint of a smirk edging it that isn’t for anyone in the room. “He runs a bar in Kamino Ward. He keeps it clean and tidy, and cops and criminals alike can buy information from him… And so can the Fae. And if he hears what you’ve done to me… You might be able to do the same to him, balance him out one way or the other.”

Izuku pales. “What if I mess up?”

Thirteen’s grin turns grim. “Well, he’s never been fond of living anyways. He’ll let you practice, he’ll connect you with someone who understands.”

They all look between themselves.

“Can you send us, me and the Midoriyas, to the bar?” Aizawa asks. “I’ve run into your brother before. I can make introductions.”

Thirteen kicks their feet out. “And what will you call the young Midoriya?”

Aizawa frowns, takes in the information. “The best name would be in theme for the Dochas Sidhe. May, August, September, October, and November are taken, whether by members of the race or relatives. So Izuku would be... Shiwasu.”

The adults all nod and Izuku and Shinsou exchange a puzzled look.

“Alright,” Thirteen says, nodding, and then, “I’ve always had better luck transporting even numbers.”

“Young Shinsou should go,” Chiyo-obaa-san says flippantly. “He needs to make some connections outside of the Duchy.”

“Kurogiri isn’t part of the Duchy?” Shinsou asks.

Aizawa grins wide. “Kurogiri is practically his own knowe. The Duchy can’t touch him because of what he has on everyone.”

There’s more nodding, no verbal agreements, no promises, no thank yous.

Thirteen opens a portal and sends the four of them through.

***

Kurogiri’s bar, despite the riff raff around the edges that give them sharp looks when they appear to walk through the door, is clean. It’s so clean it almost shines in the low light. 

“Kurogiri,” Aizawa says, waving a greeting and leading the other three like ducklings to sit at the bar.

The Fae in question is polishing glasses. “You have something you need, Neko-heika?”

Aizawa shrugs, points to Shinsou. “My heir.”

“Neko-denka,” Kurogiri greets.

“And this is Midoriya Inko and her son. Shiwasu.”

Kurogiri is about to greet them too, until the second name given catches up with him. “Shiwasu. And what can I do for you, December-san?”

There’s lust in his voice, greed, and deep, deep want that he thinks Izuku could fulfill. Izuku shudders.

“I need a teacher,” he admits, trying to keep his voice firm. He’s thankful when Shinsou puts a hand on his elbow. “I know more about being Daoine Sidhe than Dochas, and my other half is Roane.”

Kurogiri smiles wide, a hum whistling through teeth that are a little ragged but shiny white. “Ah. Well, there’s Amadine, the Firstborn, but she’s gone mad. There’s August, the first child, but she’s caring for her mother. There’s November, Shimotsuki, but he’s been missing for fifteen years to Faerie and Mortal alike. And there’s Toby, but she’s ah…” He looks sharply at where Shinsou is touching Izuku and his smile goes sly. “She’s cat-sitting.”

“There has to be someone,” Inko says, desperation in her voice that Izuku wouldn’t let into his own.

Kurogiri looks over to her, taking her in. “Well, there is someone who knows, who was with Toby every step of the way. But, I have a price.”

“You call them in and you get your price,” Izuku says. “I’ve already turned your changeling sibling into a pureblood by accident. I need more help than a name.”

That gets a surprised, hopeful look and the Fae gives a sharp nod. “Alright, fine. I’ll call your Firstborn, Midoriya Inko. The Luidaeg. If Shiwasu-kun agrees to try and make my blood work together, I will call the Luidaeg.”

Izuku held out his hand, palm tilted up, and it was met with Kurogiri’s. He could feel the pulsing blood under the other mixed blood’s skin, how it was twisting and turning and painful. He looked Kurogiri in the eye and said, “I promise.”

Kurogiri sighs, tension edging out of his shoulders that looks to be as old as he is, however old that might be.

Izuku knows it’s a good deal.

“Thank you, Shiwasu-kun,” Kurogiri says. “We’ll be in touch. Midoriya-san, Neko-heika, Neko-denka, nice to see you all. You know where to find me if you need anything.”

Aizawa leads them all out of the bar, into the Shadow Road and back to the school, where the two family units go their separate ways. 

Izuku is filled with questions, once they leave, mostly about the mysterious Toby who is “cat-sitting” which is definitely a euphemism, but also why that euphemism was so directed at him and Shinsou.

The moment the thought of asking Shinsou or Aizawa about it crosses his mind, though, he’s too embarrassed to think it’s a good idea.

For now, he just needs to do what Chiyo-obaa-san said: don’t get hurt and be careful about being around Yagi-sensei.

The second instruction, though, just brings up more and more questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love Kurogiri in this. There's something very desperate about those with mixed blood madness. And while Kurogiri isn't completely mad, he could easily fall that way and he knows it.
> 
> Next time, a Roane called Annie moves in with the Midoriyas.


	7. In the Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku starts to try and figure out his Dochas Sidhe powers, also trying to figure out why he keeps having the reactions he does, a Roane woman named Annie moves in with his mother and starts to help him out, and the class decides to go to the mall sometime, only for the peace to be broken by a reminder that the Sports Festival is coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't super like this chapter? I think I took on too much in it, and I never really wanted to write the mall visit so it's not there. It'll be referenced, though. I just. *squints*

Izuku throws himself into researching the Dochas Sidhe. He digs up what he can, but there’s not much there. The Daoine in the Duchy don’t like talking about the Dochas, if they actually know anything about them. Most of them probably don’t, but they put on airs, he finds. 

He goes to school, pesters Aizawa with questions during lunch until Aizawa has Shinsou drag him to the cafeteria.

“What’s this research project you’re doing, Midoriya?” Iida asks, because for some reason the entire class has taken over a table. 

“It’s, uh,” his eyes dart towards Shinsou, who’s picking at the fish in front of him. “It’s a folklore project? I guess? And a genealogical one. My dad’s people, that kind of stuff.”

Kacchan narrows his eyes. “What got you so interested in your dad? I thought you basically knew everything about him.”

Izuku shifts in his seat, accidentally kicking Ashido under the table. She presses a foot back against his ankle, a grounding presence. “Not as much as I thought,” he admits. “Turns out, he’s actually missing and has been for a long time. No one back where he’s from can find him.”

“It’s hard, missing a parent,” Aoyama says, sighing. “My mother, for me.”

“My dad,” Ashido says.

Kaminari and Tokoyami echo Ashido, while Asui mentions her mother not being present.

It’s normal, for changelings. 

“I never knew him, though,” Izuku says. “So it shouldn’t hurt as much, right?”

Shinsou shrugs. “Both of my parents are assholes, and they jumped when I got the opportunity to live with Aizawa-sensei… But it still hurts.”

“It’s a pain we have to deal with,” Tokoyami says, a hint of the history in his vagueness. Their other classmates are mostly confused.

“I have two moms,” Kirishima suddenly says. “So if anyone wants to borrow them, they can come over and play video games or do homework!”

“I live with my aunt and uncle,” Sero says, “Because my parents had to move to Hokkaido for work and I got in here so… But they’re good makeshift parents too!”

The fae-blooded all laugh, even the merlins. 

“I think we’ll be fine,” Izuku says, smiling brightly. “I mean, we all knew we were missing parents.”

The other changelings nod.

Izuku smiles again. “I just promised myself I’d look into this.” With that, the human classmates drift back into their own conversations.

That afternoon, when Izuku gets back to the apartment, he walks in and smells the ocean. That means that Inko has a friend over, and they’re being all Roane-y. 

“Mom, I’m home!” he calls, taking off his shoes and swinging through the living room to drop his bag in his room and change.

“Welcome home!” his mother calls back. “When you’ve changed come out here. There’s someone I want you to meet!”

“Got it!”

*^*

Shinsou Hitoshi isn’t used to asking for help. It’s not a Cait Sidhe thing. But damn, Midoriya needs a distraction and Hitoshi is more than up for being that distraction. So he asks the Aes Sidhe changeling, Ashido.

“I think he needs to get out and do something, but I don’t know what to ask him to go do,” Hitoshi admits, sitting in cat form on the balcony of Ashido’s room. Inside, Hagakure and Uraraka are going over homework problems, trying to help Ashido out.

“What about a movie?” Ashido suggests. Then she pauses, squints at him in the low light. “Do you  _ like  _ Midoriya?”

Hitoshi is very glad he’s in cat form, because no blush can be discerned. “I’m worried about him.”

“Ask him to go to that new superhero movie,” Ashido says, finally. “That’ll take his mind off of it. Does all of this have something to do with what happened at the Planetarium?”

Hitoshi leans down to clean his paws. “Yes.”

“Ah. That was weird.”

“Yeah, and he’s having trouble dealing with what it means.”

“Yeah, superhero movie. Ask him at lunch tomorrow!”

“I can do that.” With that, he hops off her balcony, landing in human form on the street. He waves up at her, then heads on his way.

* ˇ *

Izuku comes out of his room to find his mom sitting across the table from a pretty Roane woman. She smiles at him, eyes sparkling.

“So, you’re our little Dochas Sidhe,” she says. “You can call me Annie. I was asked to come and stay with you a bit. I know some stuff about the Dochas Sidhe, after all.”

“Ah, do you know the Luidaeg, then?” Izuku asks, taking a seat at the table with them.

Annie just smiles.

“So, what do I need to know?” he asks. “I’ve already accidentally made a changeling a pureblood. I’ve made a deal with Kurogiri that I’ll figure out his blood. But I don’t know where to start.”

Annie nods, thinking for a minute. “Well the first thing you need to know, I’m not sure if anyone has mentioned this to you before, but it is widely believed that their purpose is to bring Oberon, and in turn Maeve and Titania, home. Your access to blood magic helps this. Like the Daoine Sidhe, you can borrow memories and magic. You can also break shapeshifting spells and you have advance healing. But, like you’ve experienced, the main thing is that you can tilt a changeling or mixed blood fae’s blood.”

“So...with tilting…” Izuku paused. “Any idea on how I can not do that unconsciously.”

Annie frowns. “I don’t understand how you could do it unconsciously. Not with the speed you’ve told me of. Yes, you can unconsciously tip your own blood one way or the other...Or, well. You can only tip it toward Dochas Sidhe really but I digress. I’ll have to look into this.”

Izuku mirrors her face and watches as something lights up in her eyes.

“But, I think, practice will help a lot,” she says, smiling at him and touching a hand to his shoulder. A chill runs down his spine. “And I’m sure we can find plenty of people for you to practice on.”

***

“A relative has come to live with us,” Izuku mumbles as he sits down at the lunch table with the rest of the class. Fae blood on one side, human on the other, with the two merlins keeping the balance. Kacchan, he knows, doesn’t like it.

“Ah?” Shinsou asks, again by his side.

“Yeah, she’s researching some stuff. But she’s a relative of Mom’s.”

There’s humming, conversation about an upcoming test that Yamada-sensei mentioned, and then Shinsou asks, “Do you want to go to a movie this weekend?”

Izuku jerks his head to look up at hi, Roane green eyes wide. “Oh, uh. Sure.”

Ashido, across from him again, is grinning. 

“Oh, we should do it as a class thing!” Uraraka says from the other half of the table. “A big day at the mall with a movie at the end!”

Shinsou pales and Ashido scowls.

“You don’t have to go to the same place,” the Aes Sidhe whispers, leaning across the table to the two full-bloods. 

“No, it’d be fun to do a whole class outing,” Izuku assures her. “I’ve got some money saved up.”

Shinsou grumbles, but says, “Yeah, I can scrounge up some extra for food and shopping. I need some new tank tops.”

“It’ll help us bond as a class,” Izuku adds. “We’re kind of...split.”

Ashido grins, shrugs. She doesn’t look like she wants to be grinning. “It’s how things work.”

“Well let’s try and work the other way,” Izuku insists.

He hears Shinsou whisper something along the lines of “ball of sunshine” but lets it slide. 

“Hey,” Todoroki asks, breaking the weird planning sessions suddenly springing up around the room. “Isn’t the Sports Festival next week?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luidaeg~~~ She's about to be an angry lady but I love her.
> 
> Also, changeling kids be depressing.


	8. Sports?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The UA Sports Festival happens and Toshinori meets with his eldest sister.

The Sports Festival at UA was pretty important, at least in school standing. Winners were lauded. It’s exactly the kind of thing that Kacchan will excel in, Izuku thought. Not that the different fae-blooded members of Class 1-A could give as good as they got. Some of them were probably a bit.

That’s why it shouldn’t have been a surprise when Aizawa pulled every fae-blooded student into the teachers’ office the morning of.

“You’re not participating in the Sports Festival,” Aizawa says. “It’s UA tradition not to let anyone with fae blood to participate. It’s bad form, so says the Duchy. The Court follows suit. There’s too much of a chance of things slipping.”

They can’t argue with it.

“Class 1-B is also losing a student to this tradition. You’re to make her feel at home,” Aizawa says. “I don’t know why the administration didn’t put all of you together.” He clicks a pen a few times, then says. “To make it up, for summer break, you’ll all be going on a camp out with myself leading it… We’re trying to get a parental chaperones too, but everyone’s working. Midoriya, you have someone new in your household?”

“Annie,” Izuku says. “Yeah, I’ll ask her.”

“Thanks.”

“What’s our excuse for not being allowed to participate, then getting to go on a camping trip?” Todoroki asks.

“You guys failed the last test and need extra study time.”

There’s a collection of groans from the group, because they  _ didn’t  _ fail the last test thanks.

“It’ll fool the rest of them,” Aizawa says. “Just tell them it’s what I told you. You all hang out enough, it should give off the minimum of suspicion.”

And that’s how nearly half of 1-A and one member of 1-B end up in the stands for the Sports Festival, surrounded by their classmates parents.

Shiozaki, the half dryad from 1-B, melds pretty well with Tokoyami and Ashido, as she has to use glamour to keep her hair (in reality made of weeping willow twigs) looking “normal.”

“So what do you think the camping trip will be like?”

“Lots of practice,” Todoroki says, deadpan and leaning against the barrier between the seats and the sports area. “We all need practice.”

“Especially me,” Izuku says, sighing. He wonders if they’ll be dragging Kurogiri out of his bar. It would make sense.

“Ah, yeah, being told you’re one thing all your life and then suddenly you’re not is…” Shinsou trails off, staring out at their classmates.

The others perk up. 

“What?” Shiozaki asks.

Shinsou and Izuku exchange a look and then Izuku attempts to explain. “It’s like… You’ve always been told you’re Irish and then suddenly you find out you’re actually Scottish instead.”

The changelings all nod.

Izuku wishes he could use Irish Gaelic with him.

“I don’t know what my mix is,” Kouda signs.

“My mother’s from a selkie line...From before,” Todoroki says quietly, keeping an eye on the humans around them. 

“So, wait, what is it you were told?” Ashido asks.

“Daoine.”

Shiozaki cocks her head. “What would be the Scottish to the Daoine’s Irish?”

Izuku huffs and leans back, looking at the sky. “Dochas.”

Luckily, one of their classmates is doing very well, so the shriek that comes from their section is considered justified and covered partially my shrieking parents.

Izuku shrugs. “That’s just the way it is.”

Kacchan comes in first in individual. Despite missing nearly half their class, 1-A wins in class rank.

*^*

Yagi Toshinori, or whatever he was called before, knows the smell of the sea, even over the scent of his own blood that overwhelms him. 

He turns to look at the rough skinned, dark haired, sea-eyed woman, standing in the doorway of his office.

“Luidaeg,” he says, nodding.

“You,” she hisses. “You’re the reason that Dochas Sidhe is having his powers muck up everything.”

Toshinori flinches back. 

“You’re supposed to be taking care of yourself, not be bleeding all over a bunch of children.”

“It’s been a thousand years, Annie,” he says.

She snorts. “Really, Toshinori, you think that matters. I’m your older sister, and you’re causing the nephew of one of my favorite nieces trauma!”

Toshinori coughs blood into a tissue. “My apologies. But why would he be reacting so strongly to my blood?” Then he pauses. “Wait, are you speaking of Midoriya Izuku?”

“I am.” She scoffs at the tissue. “You’re getting rid of those properly, right?”

He smiles back at her, but it’s fragile. “Of course. Now… Midoriya-shonen?”

“His mother is Roane. But his father is the missing Dochas Sidhe.”

Toshinori’s eyes widen. That one, November, has been missing for a hundred years. He showed up to father a child with a Roane and then disappeared again?

“I know, unbelievable. But it’s the only option.”

“Again, why would he be reacting so strongly to my blood? Have you seen if he reacts to yours?”

She takes a seat across from his desk, slumping. “I cut my finger while helping his mother with dinner last night. He noticed, but not nearly as badly as with you. He suspects I’m the Luidaeg now, at least.”

“You didn’t tell him?”

“It’s training.”

“You’ll get along well with Aizawa-san. He’s fond of logical ruses and such.”

The Luidaeg huffs. “Just, stay away from him for now, Toshinori. I think, eventually, we could have you two try and figure this out but he isn’t trained enough for it yet.”

He sighs, nods. “How is Amandine?”

“Lost to madness, but safe in Faery.” She scowls at him. “You’d heal, in Faery.”

Toshinori raises an eyebrow. “We tried that already and it didn’t…”

“I think you’d heal, in Faery,” she amends. “Now, anyways.”

He pauses, nods. “I’ll think about it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short (shorter than usual anyways), but I really don't care much for the Sports Festival arc in the main narrative, and even less for it here. We'll get back to Izuku and the gang next chapter. I've got a bunch of short drabble type things planned for the "Training Camp Arc" of this world, but it'll still pull together more than this.  
> It's weird, in this (shorter chapter wise) fanfiction I always run short. In the other (behemoth of chapters) fanfiction I usually run long. In the end, this is better practice, though. Getting the descriptions and information in... I've decided to go back and "edit" this story once I'm done, one chapter at a time, to add length and description and information where I feel it's lacking but it will always be shorter.

**Author's Note:**

> Explanations for people who don't know October Daye will be coming as the story goes on. It's probably going to be pretty short (wordcount wise) and there will only be 13 chapters.


End file.
